User talk:Mertjebertje
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MagicianEthermask Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Greetings Mertjebertje! (I responded to your ticket, but figured I'd leave a copy of my message here as well. ^^) Thank you for contacting Wikia! First of all, congratulations on founding your wiki! The issue with the number of pictures not displaying correctly in a known bug. It looks like it's all fixed on your wiki as of now. If you see it starting to happen again please let me know so I can report it. :) It looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone! Thanks again for contacting Wikia and happy editing! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Mertjebertje, I'm a huge fan of this series and have been meaning to contribute to this wiki for quite some time. I've begun to go through the wiki and bring it up to date with navigation techniques found in more mainstream wikis. After I make it look all nice 'n pretty, I'll start to fill in content. I plan on rereading the series and updating the corresponding pages as I go by adding a summery for each chapter, arc etc. Can you add the following code to the MediaWiki:Newarticletext page? It allows users to select a boilerplate created for new chapters. action=edit&preload=Boilerplate/Chapters}} Chapters RexIgnis (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2017 (UTC)